Friendship Found
by Savanna
Summary: Trunks and Goten weren't always best friends, until they got into big trouble involving a spaceship and a unscheduled blast off. A cute little story about Trunks and Goten and the type of trouble two demi-saiyans can get into. Please R&R.
1. Blast Off

A/N: Okay this is my first DBZ story, and I want everybody to know that I'm sorry if some of the facts don't match up. I'm not really familiar with the GT part of Dragonball. So if you see any thing that seems out of place just accept it. This is a story I was tossing around in my mind for a week or so, I was curious about what it would be like it Trunks and Goten weren't always friends and the story of how they became best friends sounded like a lot of fun to write. So here it is! Enjoy! J

Disclaimer: Blahh Blahh Blahh, you now what goes here. I don't own anything and I'm not worth suing. 

# **Friendship Found**

The morning dawned bright and clear, Goten awoke to the cheerful sounds of birds singing. He grumbled and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. However something was tickling at his nose, he removed his head from under the pillow and took a deep breath. The delicious odours of breakfast washed over him, and his stomach let out a loud grumble. 

Goten rubbed his eyes, and tossed aside the covers. He jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes; with both Goku and Gohan eating he didn't want to be late for a meal, a few minutes later he was dressed and on his way downstairs.

Chichi looked up from the meal she was cooking when Goten entered the room. She smiled a greeting at her younger son. Even after 7 years she still marvelled at Goten's resemblance to Goku, he even dressed the same. She ran a disapproving eye over the orange gi, but didn't say anything, every little boy needed a role model and Goten could have picked a worst one.

The little boy grinned up at his mother, "Morning Mom, is breakfast ready yet?" His stomach let out a loud growl and he blushed slightly, but Chichi just laughed.

"It should be ready in a minute, actually your father and brother should be getting here any second now." The words had barely left her lips when Goku burst into the room, pausing a second to affectionately ruffle Goten's hair. Gohan followed right behind Goku, he walked into the room taking his time, unlike Goku who was already seated at the table and waiting impatiently for his breakfast. 

"Morning Mom, Goten," he said before seating himself. Goten smiled at his brother, he really loved Gohan but that didn't stop him from torturing him like a good brother should. Goten's attention turned back to his mother as she began to place piles of food on the table. The next few minutes were totally mayhem as the Saiyan hunger took over. 

Breakfast was finished quickly; Gohan was the first to leave, saying he had to go get ready. Goten eyed his brother evilly, Gohan was dating Videl and that gave Goten plenty of opportunities to torment his brother. With that in mind Goten realized that it had been a while since he had last played a prank on Gohan, that little thought opened up realms of possibilities. 

Goten was so busy plotted his scheme he barely noticed Goku get up, telling Chichi that he was going to train with Piccolo for a while. Chichi had only looked up from the dishes and nodded, which should have warned Goten that something was up, however he was just to busy making up horrible ways to drive his brother crazy.

He had finally figured out the perfectly plot, and was on his way out of the kitchen when a commanding voice stopped him. He turned a little fearfully, hoping that his mother just wanted to give him a kiss although he really doubted it. His mother was wiping her hand on a dishtowel an angry expression on her face, "Where do you think your going Mister?" she demanded.

"Umm.. Upstairs," he mumbled. 

"I don't think so. Bulma phoned earlier and invited me to go shopping," Goten eyes widened and he sent a silent prayer to Kami. _Please don't let them take me shopping, give me the plague; blind me, anything but shopping with them. _

"However," Chichi continued, "I know you hate shopping with us, so you are going to stay with Trunks." Goten almost let out a moan, this was not going to be a good day.

"But Mom, Trunks is so bossy," Goten regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. 

Chichi glared down at him, her hands on her hips. "Well if that the way you feel, I guess you just have to come with us. You could use a few new pairs of underwear."

Goten cringed, "No Mom that's okay. I'm fine with staying with Trunks." Chichi nodded, then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Good, we'll be leaving as soon as I finish the dishes. Now go on upstairs, I'll call you when it's time to go." Humming a song, she turned back to the dishes. Goten looked at his mom in disbelief, he still couldn't understand how she could change moods so quickly. He sighed and left to go upstairs, all thoughts about pranks gone from his mind.

As he walked up the stairs he thought about Trunks. Actually he didn't know Trunks that well but what he did know he didn't really like. Trunks was 8, only a year older than Goten, but he always seemed so full of himself. Everybody had been surprised when the two demi-saiyans hadn't become best friends. Goten didn't have very many friends, and he had found it easier to get along by himself. Other children were scared off by the fact that he was half Saiyan, besides Goten had his brother and father. He figured that was all he needed.

He jumped onto his bed and let out a loud sigh. He supposed he could put up with Trunks for the day, as long as it kept his mom from getting mad at him. He jumped out of bed, deciding that while he was waiting he might as well get some training in. He began kicking and punching at an invisible enemy, his father had only begun training him but Goku had said that he was already very powerful. 

He had barely begun when Chichi yelled from downstairs, telling him that it was time to go.

Trunks was having a bad day, his father had woken him up by tossing him out of bed, then he had to stomach down his mother's cooking. And while he had been sitting there trying to calm his stomach down, his mother had informed him that he was going to be spending the day with Goten. 

He didn't have anything personal against Goten he just wasn't that good at getting along with kids his age, being the son of a millionaire and an alien prince weren't exactly qualities that helped him fit in. Plus, his father was always saying nasty things about Goku, and Trunks was never sure what to say to Goten. Trunks sighed, there wasn't anything he could do about it though. 

The doorbell rang and he walked out of the living room in time to see his mom opening the door, a dark haired lady stood on the porch and Trunks recognized Chichi, standing behind her was Goten. He didn't look enthusiastic about being here. 

Bulma invited Chichi in, and then turned to Trunks, "Now Trunks I want you to be good. And I hope you two get along." The two boys glanced at each other, but each nodded. The next 5 minutes involved a list of all the things they couldn't do, and before Bulma left, she yelled out, "Vegeta will be around, if you guys need anything, ask him," with those final words both her and Chichi were gone.

Trunks almost burst out laughing, ask his dad for something, yeah right, not in this lifetime. A silence descended, Trunks glanced at Goten unsure of what to say. The silence stretched on, and Trunks searched vainly for something to break it. Finally, his mind stumbled across something and a grin spread across his face.

"Hey Goten, want to see something cool?" he asked. Goten looked over at Trunks, curiosity written across his face.

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Come on, I'll show you." Trunks ran out of the kitchen with a very curious Goten following close behind. They ended up in front of a large building with the words Capsule Corps Lab 2 written across it. "Follow me," Trunks said as he pulled the door open.

The room was pitch black, but after a bit of fumbling around Trunks found the light switch and the room was flooded with light. Goten gasped at the sight before him, it was a spaceship. It was less round then the older ones, and instead of being white was a shiny silver colour with the Capsule Corp logo emblazoned across it. 

"Neat huh?" Trunks said, "Mom just finished it, it's made with some type of impenetrable metal. You want to have a look inside." Goten looked about indecisively, he really wanted to see the inside but he didn't want Bulma mad at him, she was almost as scary as his own mother. 

"Won't we get in trouble?" he asked. 

Trunks just grinned, "Hey, you heard the list of can'ts, did they say we can't look at the spaceship." Goten smiled and both boys ran to the entrance where Trunks hit a pad and the door whooshed open. They ran in and gaped at the size of the interior.

"It didn't look that big from the outside," Goten said as he stared at the huge control room, there were 3 doorways leading out, but Goten was still to busy checking out all the gizmos on board to bother with them. 

"Wouldn't it be great to go flying around in space, having all sorts of adventures?" Trunks asked, more to himself then to Goten, but Goten answered anyways.

"Yeah, if we could just blast off, there'd be no moms telling us what to do, we could just relax and have fun." Goten had forgotten all about the fact that he didn't really like Trunks; he was too busy imagining what life in space would be like. 

Trunks was always busy imagining what space life would be like. "To bad this stuff's to complicated to work. Imagine if all we had to do was yell BLAST OFF and….." Trunks never got to finish the sentence because a loud rumble sounded from under their feet, and they tumbled to the ground as the large spaceship blasted its way out of the lab and into the sky. 

Vegeta stopped training when he felt the shock wave that shot across the building, even his gravity chamber rattled from the force. "What the hell?" he grumbled as he jerked to door open, half expecting to see the house demolished by the two brats. But what he didn't expect to see was Bulma's brand new spaceship taking off into space.

"Oh shit," Vegeta whispered before running in the house to phone Bulma. At first he thought that somebody must have stolen the ship, but a feeling of forbidding lead him to check for the chi of his son and Kakarott's brat. He felt nothing, and he realized that the only way that was possible was if they were miles away. His gaze instantly shot towards the sky; the words he uttered would have made a nun pass out. 

With his speed he reached the phone in a millisecond, he had Bulma on the other end within a minute. She looked annoyed at being interrupted while shopping. But before she could open her mouth Vegeta had already started talking.

"The brats, they got into the ship. They're gone." Even though Vegeta's impenetrable mask didn't show it, he was practically hysterical. He knew from personal experience that space was not a place for children. Bulma meanwhile was speechless, after years of living with Vegeta she had learned to read his emotions, and a hysterical Vegeta was not something you saw every day. The thought of her son lost in space made her what to break down, but she wouldn't allow herself, she had to get home and find a way to get the boys back.

"Wait there, me and Chichi will be there in a few minutes." Before she hung up, she quietly said to Vegeta. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." With a click she hung up, leaving Vegeta staring at the silent phone. 

On the outskirts of space, far away from the familiar galaxy of home, the ship finally slowed, allowing Goten and Trunks to climb to their feet. They both ran towards the huge window and stared out at the emptiness of space. Neither knowing what to say they stood by the window for almost half an hour before Trunks mumbled, "We are in big trouble."

The trance broken Goten turned to stare at Trunks, "What… what happened?" His voice quivered slightly, Trunks wasn't sure what to say, but he had to say something.

"I think that, maybe, well…. The ship must be voice activated." Goten face crinkled up as if he was about to cry, instead he jumped at Trunks pinning him to the ground.

"This is all your fault!" he screamed, "You're the one who told the ship to blast off." Trunks stared up in surprise at the younger boy, then he got angry too. He shoved Goten off him and lunged to his feet.

"If you hadn't been there jabbering on about how great an adventure in space would be I never would have told it to blast off," he yelled. "Besides I didn't mean to make it take off," he grumbled, he crossed his arms and glared at Goten. Goten glared back, but both realized that a glaring contest wasn't going to get them anywhere. 

Trunks sighed, "Look, if we're going to get home, we have to work together." 

Goten took a last glare at Trunks before grudgingly nodding, "I still don't like you though." 

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." Trunks retorted back, before walking over to the control panel, closely followed by Goten. The panel was a little high, so both the children jumped into one of the seats. Staring at the mess of buttons, levers and screens, they realized that they were in a lot more trouble than they had thought.

"Well Trunks, can you work anything?" Goten asked, one glance at Trunks crushed his hopes, the older boy had a very confused expression on his face. Before Goten could ask what they were going to do, Trunks's face light up.

"I have an idea," he cried, he turned his face upwards and yelled out, "Ship take us back home, to earth!" Both boys waited expectantly, but nothing happened. A beeping made them turn to face one of the screens, scrawled across the screen were the words, Coordinates Required. 

Trunks turned to Goten, a frown on his face, "You wouldn't happen to know the coordinates to earth would you?" The question earned him a glare from the younger boy before Goten slumped down in his seat. 

A hopeless expression crossed his face, "We're never going to get home, are we?" A sob escaped his throat and Trunks stared helplessly as Goten began crying.

He jumped down from his seat and ran over to Goten's, "Don't worry, we'll find a way home. Our families are lucky that way," he said while patting Goten's shoulder. 

Goten lifted his head at looked at Trunks, "You really think so?" 

"I know so," Trunks replied as convincingly as possible. It was convincing enough and Goten stopped crying, at once his thoughts turned to something else. He slipped out of his seat and walked over to one of the doors.

"Come on Trunks, let's find the fridge, we'll think better on a full stomach." The prospect obviously appealed to Trunks and he quickly followed Goten.

There's the first part, what do you think so far? The next chapter is going to deal a little bit with what the parents are experiencing as well as some more bonding between Goten and Trunks. Now I need REVIEWS!!! Please, please, review.

I really want to know what you think of this story so far, and reviews are the best way to let me know. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! J


	2. Parent Troubles

It's the second part, yippee!! I was surprised at the number of reviews I got * glares at readers * TWO, count them TWO reviews. That not enough, I need more, more please. If you read the story review it!! Okay, I'm done ranted, read on, enjoy! J

** **

** **

**Friendship Found ****(Chapter 2)**

Bulma reached home in record time, although it meant going cross-country and out running half the cops in the country. She burst into Capsule Corp, with Chichi right behind her. Surprisingly Chichi hadn't said anything so far, Bulma had a feeling that she was in shock, and she wasn't relishing the thought of how Chichi was going to react when she got out of shock. 

Vegeta was still staring at the phone when Bulma ran in. Thousands of possible ways to get the boys back had run through his head but none had been workable. He turned to face his mate, hoping that she would have a plan, he barely registered the fact that Chichi was there. 

"Vegeta," Bulma cried as soon as she spotted him, the race home, as hectic as it had been, had given her time to figure out what to do. First, she needed to give Vegeta something to do and she hoped that her first plan would work.

"Vegeta, I need you to go find Goku. Maybe he can track the kids chi and teleport them back." Vegeta nodded, like as flash he was out the door, racing towards the chi of Goku and Piccolo. Meanwhile, Bulma was running for the lab, if Goku couldn't get them back maybe she could. There was no way that she was going to lose her son. 

"Ohh, now that's a meal," Goten moaned. Empty ice cream containers, chocolate bar wrappers and piles of other junk food lay scattered around the kitchen. The two boys sat at a large table, both were slouched down in their chairs, hands over their full bellies.

"You've got that right," Trunks replied, after a search of the ship, which included 4 bedrooms, a gravity room and a large bathroom, they had found the kitchen. It had two large fridges, a huge walk-in freezer and a pantry the size of Goten's room. And every single one of them contained food, every type of food the kids had ever heard of. 

"Your mom sure can pack," Goten said, a huge grin on his face. His mom never let him pig out on junk food, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. He was even getting along with Trunks, now that he had time to actually get to know him, he didn't seem that bad. 

Trunks leaned back, and let out a yawn. "You know after that meal, I'm kind of tired." Goten also yawned and nodded, agreeing with Trunks. 

"How about we get some sleep and then we can figure out how to get home." Trunks said, while climbing out of his seat. 

"Sounds good to me," Goten replied as he also climbed out of his seat. Trunks and Goten headed towards the door leading to the rooms, both yawning loudly.

However, while the boys slept the ship continued moving, no real destination in mind, still moving forward since it had not been told to stop, heading deeper into space. 

Goku ducked as Piccolo swung for his head, however at the last moment the move changed and Piccolo brought a foot upwards and kicking at Goku's stomach. Goku quickly blocked and responded by bringing a knee up to narrowly miss Piccolo's gut. The two fighters shot away from each other, and hovered in the air, each waiting for that silent signal that would indicate that the fight was beginning again.

That signal never came as a gold blur shot at Goku, the fighters stared in shock as the blur stopped in front of Goku to reveal Vegeta at Super-Saiyan 2.

"Vegeta! What's going on?" Goku asked, surprise written across his face. He had seen Vegeta in many different moods but this was a new one, and for once it looked like Vegeta wasn't looking for a fight.

"Kakarott, I need you to find the brats. They got a hold of Bulma's spaceship, she wants you to find them and teleport there." Vegeta said, his voice betrayed no emotion, but Goku's face did at the news. 

"What!?" he yelled, he shot down to the ground and raised his eyes skywards, Piccolo and Vegeta soon landed beside him, both watching to see if he could find the children chi. Vegeta had dropped out of Super-Saiyan and was pacing slightly, while Piccolo was silently watching Goku.

Goku searched vainly, but the children were just to far away for him to sense. A chill ran down his spine, the thought of Goten lost out in space made him want blow some thing up and the feeling scared him a little. He didn't even know his youngest son that well, but he loved him as much as he loved Gohan and Chichi.

Vegeta watched as Goku's brow crinkled, but when he opened his eyes and sadly shook his head Vegeta turned his face away so that nobody could see the sadness that ran across it. He quickly composed himself and turned to face Goku, but he couldn't stand it, he knew that if he didn't leave soon he would do something he might regret. 

Vegeta walked quickly away but before he could take off, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He tensed but Goku let him go and instead said, "Vegeta we'll find them, none of us will rest until we get them back." 

Vegeta didn't reply, he just shot upwards and headed back towards Capsule Corp. Goku watched Vegeta fly away; he hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish. He turned to face Piccolo who was still watching silently, "Piccolo, I need you to go get Gohan and the rest of the gang, maybe they can help some how. We'll all meet at Capsule Corp, 'kay." Piccolo nodded and took off, heading towards Gohan's chi.

Goku turned back to face towards Capsule Corp; he let out a deep breath. He had to stay calm for everybody, but he hoped that the boys would be okay. They were strong kids, he had to have hope. He quickly lifted off the ground and blasted towards Capsule Corp, hoping that there was something he could do to help.

Vegeta reached the Capsule Corp within a minute, flying at top speed. He landed in the yard and just stopped there. He was unsure of what to do and the feeling bothered him. The door crashed open and Bulma raced out. 

"Vegeta!" she yelled, but slid to a halt as soon as she spotted his face, Goku couldn't find the boys. Even without words she knew right away. "Damn," she cussed quietly, walking over to Vegeta. 

She was reached for his shoulder trying to get his attention, when he spun around to face her, the move almost made Bulma fall down but she caught herself at the last second. 

Vegeta's hands grasped her shoulders, "Woman you can track the trajectory and make an assumption about where they are can't you?" Bulma silently nodded, unsure where he was going with this thought. "Then give me a ship, I'll go after them." 

Bulma stared, them broke down into tears, she collapsed against a stunned Vegeta's chest, "I can't," she gasped. "I dismantled the only other working ship we had, so that I could built the new model," she moaned, she began crying harder. Vegeta slowly reached a hand up and lightly patted her hair, neither noticed the arrival of Goku, and as soon as Goku spotted them he quickly left to find Chichi not wanting to disrupt this moment.

"Hush woman, you can rebuilt it can't you?" he said a little gruffly. 

Bulma nodded slightly, her head still resting against his chest, "But it will take a least a week," she said softly. "What if something happens to the boys? It would be all my fault!" Her voice quivered on the last word. 

Vegeta pulled her away slightly so he could look in her eyes, "They have Saiyan blood in them, I'm sure that they'll be fine." Bulma stared up hopefully and slowly nodded, she pushed away from Vegeta and ran for her lab already planning out the steps needed to rebuild the spaceship. 

Vegeta watched his mate run for the lab, for some reason his words to Bulma had calmed him, he realized that he really did believe that the boys would be fine, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to go after them, and kick their sorry little asses for worrying everybody. He huffed slightly and wandered towards the house, he could sense Goku and wondered when he had arrived, he hoped that he hadn't seen him and Bulma together. The thought of somebody else witnessing the personal moment made him flush slightly. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen and into utter havoc. 

Chichi was sobbing on Goku's chest, but even as Vegeta watched she shoved Goku away and grabbed the toaster, one of the few unbroken things left, and flung it against the wall, before going back to crying. Goku looked helplessly over her head at Vegeta. Vegeta slowly shook his head and smirked, Goku was obviously trying to get him to help. He considered it for a moment, and let out a grumble.

"Quit your sobbing, the boys will be fine. The woman is already working on a spaceship so we can go after the brats." 

Chichi's head jerked up, and she screamed, "But my poor baby is stuck in space without his mommy!"

Vegeta groaned, he couldn't handle this; he stormed over to the drawer where Bulma kept the medical supplies, and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku asked, not being able to see what Vegeta had grabbed. He almost screamed when Vegeta turned around, the needle glinted in his hand. Vegeta grabbed the stunned Chichi and injected the fluid into her. Goku felt his eyes rolling back into his head, and he fought off extreme fear as Chichi collapsed in his arms.

"What the hell? Vegeta!" Goku yelled, his voice quivering slightly. Thankfully Vegeta had already tossed the syringe into the garbage, but even the thought of that needle made Goku want to run screaming.

Vegeta just glared at Goku. "It's just a tranquilizer, she be fine in a few hour, and meanwhile we'll get some peace." Goku glared back, "You had no right," his eyes wandered down to the now sleeping Chichi resting on his soaked chest and he mumbled, "but it was a good idea." Vegeta only smirked in response. 

After putting Chichi in one of the spare bedrooms to sleep off the tranquilizer, Goku and Vegeta went off to find Bulma. They were on the way to the lab, when they noticed that there were some chis headed towards them. As Goku and Vegeta watched figures appeared in the distance, they grew rapidly and within moments all the Z-senshi were touching down.

Gohan was the first to speak, "Dad, what's going on? Piccolo said something about Goten and Trunks." 

Goku glanced at Vegeta to see if he wanted to tell them, but Vegeta simply waved his hand telling Goku to go ahead. Goku sighed and faced the fighters, "It seems the boys activated a spaceship and it took off with them inside." 

Gasps rang out from the assembled group, Killian stepped forward, "What can we do to help?" A snort rang out from Vegeta but was ignored.

"We're going to see Bulma now, to find out if we can help. Come on, she's in the lab. She plans on building a ship so we can go after the boys." Goku said. He started walking again, heading towards the lab with the z-senshi close behind.

The lab was a total mess; Bulma was searching through piles of spare parts, an uncompleted ship resting in the background. She was mumbling as she grabbed a handful of wires and ran over to a table where a half assembled component rested. The group piled into the large lab, but were completely ignored by Bulma.

"Hey Bulma, we're here to help," Goku piped up, the blue-haired woman turned to face the group.

"Perfect!" she cried, she grabbed 4 pieces of paper and waved them around. "I need you to split into groups of two and get these parts I need." 

The groups formed, Tien and Chouzu, Gohan and Piccolo, Killian and Yamcha, Goku turned to look at Vegeta. But found only empty space, 'Vegeta? Hey Vegeta?!" Silence was his only answer.

Ahhh, poor Goku, he got ditched by Vegeta. Well I guess you can't expect Vegeta to run around playing delivery boy. I know this part didn't deal much with Goten and Trunks, but the next chapters are going to be all about them. Action is going to be coming up soon, probably in the next part. But I need more REVIEWS. I'm not going to keep writing if I get the feeling everybody hates my story. L So please review!! That's the word of the day, REVIEW!!! I should have the next part out soon, I've already got it planed out I just need to right it up. And now some last words, review, review, review, and 

review!!! J


	3. Planet Hoe!

The

Sorry it took so long to get this part out, but I've had so much to do and not that many people seemed to be reading the fic so I wasn't very motivated to get busy, but I'm so SORRY! And I will try to get the next part out soon but so far I have like two words written for it. Just to clear some things up, yes, I heard that Goku was dead but I tried to set it so that he had just gotten back form the dead, 'k'? Anyways I'm done talking so on with the story! J

**Friendship Found ****(Chapter 3)**

Trunks yawned and opened his eyes, only to find himself looking not at the familiar walls of his room but the light metallic walls of the spaceship. Memory came rushing back as he recalled the recent events, the light humming of the ship told him they were still moving, but he had no idea how long he had been asleep.

He jumped off the bed and walk out of the room, pausing to tighten the belt on his dark blue gi. As he looked down the hallway he remembered Goten. He walked over to the door next to his and banged on the hard surface. At first no one answered so he banged harder, then he heard a muffled voice reply, "5 more minutes, Mom, please," before dropping off into the sound of snoring.

Trunks snickered slightly as he pushed the panel that opened the door. Goten was sprawled across the bed, his orange gi twisted around his body. As Trunks watched he let out a moan, and mumbled, "Mmmmm, pizza, and ice cream. Ohh, chips, yumm…" Trunks sighed, couldn't Goten think about anything other then food? 

He walked over to the bed, and shook Goten's shoulder slightly but the younger boy simply rolled away from him. Now Trunks was getting annoyed, nobody should be this difficult to wake up, so he decided to try one of his dad's tried and true techniques. 

"GET UP YOU LAZY BRAT!!" Goten jerked awake, he moved so fast that he tumbled off the other side of the bed. Trunks heard the loud 'thunk' of Goten hitting the floor, then a moment of silence before a small body shot over the bed and pounced on Trunks. 

Trunks found himself looking up at an extremely angry and not quite awake little boy. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, desperately trying to breath in the oxygen he needed with Goten sitting on him. Goten, however seemed to see very little that was funny as he glared down at the laughing boy.

"What the heck did you do that for?" he grumbled, as he climbed off Trunks. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and scratched his head. Trunks was gasping for breath as he tried to stop laughing, he gradually calmed and he looked up at Goten from the floor. A second later he was laughing again.

"That's it!" Goten yelled, he jumped Trunks and two boys rolled around the floor wrestling. They tumbled around the room until they both rolled into the wall and were knocked apart. At first they just laid there until Goten let out a chuckle, soon the chuckle turned into an all out laugh and Trunks joined in. After the unexpected bout of laughter was over Trunks sat up and looked over at Goten, who was still lying on the back on the floor. 

Trunks had never had a friend who he could use his full strength on and it was a novel experience. The same thought was running through Goten's mind, sure he had his brother but it wasn't the same as having a kid his own age to play with. Goten pushed himself off the floor and looked over at Trunks, before letting out a loud yawn. 

"Alright I'm awake now, so what's happening?" Goten asked. Trunks was opening his mouth to reply when a bell tone rang sounded, and a deep, monotone voice reverberated through the ship.

"Entering atmosphere, please launch landing gear." The tone rang again before the message was repeated and then fell silent. Both boys glanced at each other before jumping to their feet and bolting out the door.

They skidded to a stop when the reached the control room and split up as they each bolted to a chair so they could see the control panel. A few buttons were flashing but nothing looked very obvious. 

"Which one do we push?" Goten asked as his eyes darted across the control board. 

Trunks paused for a second as he considered the question before he thought of something else. "We don't even know what planet this is, are you sure you want to land on it?" 

Goten brow furrowed, "We have to land. It's not like we know how to fly the ship away from the planet."

"Yeah, well we don't know how to launch the landing gear either."

"Yes we do!" Goten yelled as he slammed his hand down on a light blue button with the words 'Autolander' on it.

Trunks cringed when Goten's palm hit the button, expecting something disastrous to happen. Instead, that monotone voice spoke again, "Launching gear, please be seated." 

Trunks turned to yell at Goten who was smiling at his success, but with a jerk both boys were shoved back into their seats as the ship landed roughly on the ground. 

Goten shook his head slightly, before bounding out of his seat and yelling at Trunks, "Come on Trunks, let's go." He was half way to the door, before Trunks jumped in front of him. 

"What do you think you're doing? We don't know anything about this place. Are you insane!?" Trunks yelled. Goten simply stared before shrugging and dodging around Trunks and hitting the panel to open the door.

"Only one way to find out!" he yelled before he darted out of the now open door. Trunks was left standing there with his mouth hanging open. A minute later Goten stuck his head back in the door and looked curiously at Trunks, "You come'n?" he asked, before disappearing from the door again.

Trunks let out a sigh; he wondered if some people were just born with no common sense. With a shrug he ran out the door after the spiky haired boy. 

Goten was standing just outside the spaceship and when Trunks looked around he stopped in amazement. There were huge trees a little ways off, they seemed to consist of 4 large leaves that hung down, protectively covering the dark red trunks of the trees, they reminded Trunks of umbrellas. The leaves were a pale blue the contrasted with the light green of the sky. The grass, if it could have been called grass, resembled vines twining across the ground, creating a pattern of dark blue lines. 

"Wow," Trunks whispered, Goten nodded silently in agreement. 

Trunks took a few steps towards Goten, and noticed that he felt a lot lighter and the ground had a springy feel to it that made him want to see if he could bounce on it. Goten appearing to be wondering the same thing, since he was bouncing slightly.

"What cool ground," Goten said, while bouncing a little harder. Trunks glanced down again and pressed a toe experimentally in the ground. As soon as he removed his toe the ground sprang back lightning fast. He heard a yell from Goten and glanced back up to see to the younger boy gleefully bouncing higher and higher. Each time he touched the ground he would bend his knees and push off with more force. 

Trunks watched this for a while before shaking his head. He floated up and waited over the area that Goten was jumping. When Goten took another jump Trunks grabbed him.

"What are you doing Goten?"

Goten stared at Trunks before grinning and rubbing the back of his head, "Don't know. Just having some fun."

"Really?" Trunks grinned evilly, and dropped the unsuspecting boy. Goten didn't even have a chance to fly before he hit the springy ground, hard, on his rear hand, and then bounced. When the bouncing stopped Goten glared up at Trunks, who was laughing so hard he looked like he was going to fall out of the sky.

"It's not that funny," Goten grumbled. "Well now that you stopped my fun, what are we going to do?" 

Trunks sobered little although he still had a huge grin on his face; he floated down and landed in front of Goten. "I guess we could go look around. Maybe somebody on this planet will know how to work the spaceship." 

Goten nodded and with a flare of ki, the two boys blasted off heading north, and searching the ground for any signs of life. 

It was Goten who spotted the being cowering under a purplish bush that resembled a large fern with splashes of aqua on it. Goten stopped immediately, which caught Trunks attention, he glanced down to where Goten was looking and spotted the being almost instantly. Probably because its grey skin clashed horribly with the blue, purple and greens that the environment seem to be made up of. 

Both boys looked down at the cowering being, he didn't look very dangerous. With a shrug from Trunks the two boys floated down to land softly on the ground a few feet away from the being. The being didn't glance up at first, so the boys had time to the time to study this new alien.

The being was grey, all over. He, the boys assumed it was a he since there was a distinct masculine feel about him, had four arms that were wrapped around his body as he crouched on the ground. The top arms were delicate and ended in slender hands with seven long delicate fingers. The bottom pair resembled human arms, only a light grey in colour. It was alien was crouched legs that resembled the satyrs of myth, with dark grey fur covering from the waist down. A black cloth, that look vaguely like a loin cloth covered the being from the waist down to the knees and unknown tools dangled from the belt. The face was interesting, the being had a very narrow face with two punctures in the middle, which was probably the nose, and large elfin-like ears on the side of his head, but what was really neat was the fact that the alien had no mouth. 

Trunks was still wondering how a creature could survive without a mouth when the alien opened his eyes. Both boys jumped back but the alien didn't attack instead he just looked at the two boys with solemn purple eyes. He seemed to be considering something, and both kids were to unnerved to say anything, when with a grace motion the alien uncurled and stood. Surprisingly he wasn't much taller than the boys and much more slenderer.

Trunks was about to speak, although he realized that with no mouth language was going to be a problem, then shook the thought off when he realized how much like his mother he was getting to like. However, finding something to say didn't turn out to be a problem and a voice spoke up in the depths of Trunks' mind.

_You're not he!_ Trunks shot a glance at Goten to see if he had heard the puzzling comment, and got the answer he needed by the confused expression on Goten's face as he rubbed his head. Standing here was going to achieve anything so Trunks pushed back his shoulders as crossed his arms, and for a moment resembled a chibi Vegeta, before a snicker from Goten made him drop the image.

"Whose he? I'm Trunks and this baka is Goten," The alien stared at them for a moment before nodding and doing a little dance.

_You're not he. You're little._ He cast a glance at Goten before saying, _greetings baka Goten, greetings Trunks._ Goten looked offended but Trunks grinned. It seemed at though this alien was a pretty nice guy.

"What's your name?" he asked. The alien shifted his bottom arms so that they crossed across his abdomen and replied. 

_Malik, the artist. _However, the answer seemed to make Malik sad and he hunched over a little, while one of his hands lightly touched the tools that dangled from his belt. 

Goten perked up, "An artist, really? What do you do, paint?" Trunks looked at Goten incredulously, Goten grinned sheepishly. 

Malik drew himself up, _I sculpt the life force,_ he said_. _Both Trunks and Goten looked confused, they didn't quite understand what Malik meant when he said life force. The word that had resounded in their minds made them think of ki. 

"Life force?" Goten asked uncertainly. Malik cocked his head slightly, as though he didn't quite understand what they meant.

_ _

_The life force, you are filled with, aren't you artists also?_ The two boys glanced at each other before Trunks answered.

"No we're fighters." Malik's eyes widened and he took a step back. Fear showed plainly on his face, and his hoofs shifted nervously on the blue grass.

Please don't take any more of my force I can't live without it. Isn't it enough that you warriors have stolen my ability to create? Goten looked surprised but hastened to assure the being that they meant no harm. 

"Don't be scared. We fight to protect good and stuff like that. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Goten looked pleadingly at Malik. Malik slowly relaxed, he didn't sense anything evil about the boy's life force, actually the dark haired one had a pure life force that would create beautiful art. 

Trunks couldn't contain his curiosity anymore; he jumped in and asked loudly, "What happened to you and who is this he you mentioned early?" 

Malik shifted slightly, disbelieving that anybody on he planet didn't know about the recent events. About a month ago, an alien appeared on the planet. Now this by itself isn't anything knew, many beings come to trade for our art, but this time the being, who called himself Scatar, didn't want our art but the force we use to create it. He was strong when he arrived but once he drained everybody, we didn't stand a chance. He had us all gather together and has been forcing us to act as his slaves as he brings his soldiers in. He wants to take over the universe, he going to use our planet as a stepping off point before moving on and doing the same to another unfortunate planet. A large tear welled up, glinting golden against the grey skin. He took our ability to create; he destroyed what we are and what we live for. I only escaped because I lived far from our cities, but even I couldn't escape his power to steal my force.

Goten and Trunks listened silently through the whole story. Trunks felt a deep sadness, but it was Goten who felt the need to help. "We'll help you. We'll fight the baka Scatar. We'll save your world and get your power back. Right Trunks?"

Trunks stared open-mouthed all through Goten's declaration. "But…but…" 

Goten spun to look at Trunks a huge smile on his face. "Come on Trunks, we'll save the world just like our dads did. We'll be heroes! They'll have feasts to honour us!" 

Trunks decided not to mention that these aliens didn't even have mouths, and instead asked, "But Goten, what if he's to strong for us? I thought you wanted to get home?"

Goten brow furrowed, then cleared and he answered with childlike glee, "I don't think he'd be to strong, after all our dads are the two most powerful men in the universe, beside if we help these people maybe they can show us how to make the ship take us home." He turned his big black eyes to Malik, "Right, you'll help us get home won't you?"

Malik nodded solemnly, and Trunks groaned, "Alright, we'll help." Trunks didn't actually think that this Scatar could be even half as strong as his father, so him and Goten shouldn't have any trouble beating him. 

"Whoohoo!" Goten yelled as he let out a little leap, "Where is this guy? We can have him beat and be on our way home before the sun sets." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yippee!! I finally finished chapter 3, and it wasn't that bad, at least I hope so. I guess I'll need reviews to know for sure. J So please, please review! I need more reviews so that I'll continue this story. I've already finished The Evil Inside, and I still have Separation to work on. Bye, bye for now. Remember to REVIEW!


End file.
